


Distraction

by ChillsofFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, KenUri, M/M, UriKen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillsofFire/pseuds/ChillsofFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, even monsters can feel guilt, huh?" Kenny walks in on Uri crying alone one too many times, and demands answers as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much! They don't get enough love!  
> The writing is better than the summary, I promise.
> 
> This is my first real fanfiction ever, and the first time I've even attempted to write smut. I would love to hear what you guys think of it, and any tips you have to improve my writing!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kenny did not know how to handle tears.

He had seen them before, obviously. There were many people in the underground; weak and starving, unable to help themselves, who curled up in dirty corners with snot and tears streaking their faces as they wept through their sorrow and pain. He had cried too, as a kid, holding his sister’s hand while their parents fought late into the night over how to feed their children.

But that had been years ago, and the strangers he passed now were easily ignored and soon forgotten. He had grown and hardened, Kuchel had found her own life. 

Kenny Ackerman did not cry.

Uri Reiss, on the other hand, did. 

Uri had been sending him out on missions to “handle” people who could not be silenced by the Coordinates power alone for a year now. To an outsider, to any bystander who may have happened to be in the room when a new list of names was handed over to the rugged man in the trench coat, it appeared that Uri was stoic and unbothered by the fate he had assigned these people.

Kenny knew better.

He had been the one to see Uri, six months after joining him, sitting on the edge of his couch with his face in his hands; choking on tears he tried to keep silent. It had been an accident. Uri had told him to report to him after the jobs were done. He hadn’t expected Kenny back that night. Hadn’t expected that the man would barge through the door as if he lived in the neat little house tucked away on the Reiss family land. 

Neither of them had said anything at first. Uri had jumped, scrambled to wipe the tears from his face. Kenny had watched him quietly; hand on the door knob, his face, which had been half hidden by the shadow from his ever present hat, expressionless. The silence had lasted for mere seconds that seemed to stretch into eternity.

“They’ve been handled.” Kenny had been the one to end it. “No one’ll suspect anythin’.” He had turned away, pulling the door shut behind him, before he had paused briefly, “So, even monsters can feel guilt, huh?”

Uri hadn’t said a word as the door was shut quietly. Hadn’t called him back, hadn’t defended himself.

Neither of them mentioned it the next day. Or the day after, when Kenny was handed another list of names.

As time had passed and more tears were witnessed, Kenny began to stay. Uri had asked him to, had grabbed his hand after a time and looked up at him with eyes swimming with conflict. Had breathed out a wavering “please…” and refused to let go until Kenny had sat next to him.

Kenny never said anything, never knew what to say. He sat silently while Uri cried, sometimes against his shoulder. It had taken less time than expected before he felt comfortable enough to wrap an arm around the smaller male, and even less time before he had begun willingly hugging the blond to his chest. 

Over the next six months, Kenny walked in on Uri crying more times than he cared to remember.

This was the last straw.

“Oi.” Kenny kicked the door to Uri’s study shut behind him as he walked in, pushing his hat back on his head to look at Uri properly, “I haven’t even killed anyone this week. What’s with the water works?”

Uri looked up at the tall, dark man, one hand curled in his golden hair, eyes rimmed with red. In truth, “water works” was an exaggeration, as the young noble was not so much crying as he was allowing tears to slide down his face. He no longer bothered to hide them. Nor did he try to explain them. “I’m fine…”

“Yeah, you look fine. Look fuckin’ happy as hell you do.” 

“Kenny, don’t push it…” The smaller blond looked back at the papers on his desk, discreetly shuffling a loose document into a neat pile of other reports. How long had he been trying to read them now?

Silence filled the room for a moment. Kenny held his tongue, sharp gaze flicking over the young king. He hadn’t missed the paper being hidden. Quietly he moved forward, the rustling of his clothing the only noise, boots hardly making a sound against the polished wooden floor. He rounded the desk and came to a stop beside the man he had learned to call friend. “Did someone threaten you?”

Uri looked up at him quickly, surprise evident on his face, “Excuse me?”

“Did someone threaten you?” Kenny repeated, “That was the first time I saw you cry. When you apologized and asked me to let you live and continue your work. Did someone else come after you?” His hand moved to his hip, pushing his coat aside and exposing the sharpened knife on his belt. The indication was clear.

_I’ll kill them._

Normally, Kenny getting protective struck Uri as an endearing gesture. This time, it made his stomach roll. He felt sick.

“No. No one threatened me. Please…put that away.” 

“Then what brought this on?” The knife stayed visible.

_How many people have I sentenced to die by that blade?_ “Didn’t you already conclude that I was…how did you phrase it? A soft hearted sap of a dreamer?”

“Don’t evade my question.”

“It’s nothing you need to be concerned about.” The blond looked back at his desk, trying to ignore the way those gray eyes burned into the top of his head. 

Kenny let the silence stretch out between them. While both of them could enjoy a comfortable silence; one that fell during their stays at the lake shore, or settled while Uri was reading in the living room and Kenny sat beside him to clean his gun, this silence was tense and suffocating. This was something Kenny was used to. It was a stand-off. The atmosphere was frigid, stretched thin like the first ice over a lake in the winter, waiting for someone to move and shatter it. 

“Fine. Don’t tell me.” 

Uri tensed slightly, that tone was not as annoyed as it should have been. It was far too calm. He only had a moment to register this fact before he let out a yelp as his chair (with him still seated firmly on it) was yanked away from his desk and his view was obstructed by the white expanse of Kenny’s back.

“Hey!” The noble stood up quickly, grabbing at the coat before him.

“Six months of this. Don’t you think I deserve to know why I hafta wash tear stains off my good coat?” Kenny ignored the pulling hands, his attention focused on the papers in front of him.

“That’s enough! That is private and classified information!”

“So is you being a fuckin’ titan, or the damn king for that matter, your highness.” Fingers curled around the stack of reports that had been shifted earlier. “What were you hopin’ I wouldn’t see?”

“Kenny! Put it down!” Uri attempted to duck under his arm and grab the papers, but Kenny’s reach was longer. 

Using his height to his advantage, the taller man lifted the stack up above his head as he continued to comb through it. He grunted once when the blond grabbed onto his arm and yanked, attempting to force it down to his level, but otherwise was silent as he sidestepped away from the desk.

“Give it back!” Uri followed after him, clumsily matching every step or twist made by his guard, watching with annoyance as papers began to outline their path, dropped from the pile as they were deemed unimportant.

“If you would just tell me I would! Something’s botherin’ you and I want to know what!” Kenny suddenly came to a stop, causing Uri to bounce against his back with an undignified sound. One piece of paper, the writing upon it neat and accented with graceful curving letters, remained in his hands. Neither of them said a word. Uri released his grip on the white coat and stepped back slowly; preparing himself for the scorn he was sure to come.

Names. It was all names. Kenny recognized every one of them; he had seen them before. It was a list of all the people he had been sent out to silence; the heretics, the dreamers, the ones who knew too much. Boots scuffed quietly against the floor and Uri knew he had turned to face him. Blue eyes remained trained on the wall closest to them. Uri didn’t have to look at him to know he was demanding an explanation.

“They had families, friends…people who loved them…” His voice was soft. 

“I thought you said their deaths were necessary. To keep the peace or some shit.”

“They were…but it doesn’t mean that I have to like it…”

“So torturing yourself about it is the obvious solution to your guilt.”

Uri felt a wave of irritation. Didn’t he understand? This wasn’t solely his choice! There was another will he was catering too! He looked back up at the taller man, blue eyes flashing with anger and pain.

“Did you think I enjoyed it!?” 

The sudden outburst caught Kenny off guard. Gray eyes widen slightly at the vivid emotions crossing the younger man’s face. 

“Do you think it’s easy for everyone, like it is for you!? I gave the orders! Their blood is on my hands!” 

“Whoa now, Uri-” Kenny put his hands up in a show of surrender, but his attempt at placating was cut short.

“I don’t like having to kill people, Kenny! I don’t want to have to continue compiling those lists!” There was a lot Uri didn’t want, a lot he hadn’t expected to feel when he took this role. Heart pounding as he finally let his calm slip away; he remembered everything he had become aware of the first time he had emerged from his titan. “I don’t want to remember eating my own father! I don’t…I don’t…” A small sob bubbled from his throat as he thought about his future ending. Fear replaced his anger. “I don’t want to die…”

“Hey.” Kenny grabbed his shoulders firmly, looking down into Uri’s eyes, “You’re not gonna die. Not while I’m here. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

_You don’t have the power to stop it…_ Uri closed his eyes, struggling to calm himself. He was not ready to admit that, not yet. For a wild moment, Uri wished that Kenny were right, that he could protect him from an unstoppable future. The young noble knew he couldn’t, knew that no matter what the guard said or did; he would not be able to protect him from his destiny. _Was my father afraid like this in the beginning?_

Kenny, seeing his reassurances were proving unhelpful, hesitated. He wasn’t good at this. Emotions and feelings were not something he was used to talking through. Punching a bastard usually soothed his anger, and there was no sorrow or pain he had met that couldn’t be chased away by sex or drink. But Uri was different. Uri needed to be cared for. What could he, a rat from the slums, possibly offer him that hadn’t been offered before?

_“I don’t want…”_ Of course… Kenny didn’t know how to handle tears. But perhaps he could offer a distraction.

A single finger curled under the smaller man’s chin, softly tilting the tear damp face up. When the darker man spoke, his voice was edged with mock amusement, “All your preachin’ about love and peace and all that shit, you sound so selfless. Like a fuckin’ saint. Guess it helps with the image, eh?” he gave a small snort, “Look where that’s got ya. For fuck’s sake, think of yourself once in a while. Let the rich bastards wait.” The amusement left, and his voice softened. “What _do_ you want, Uri?”

Blue eyes shimmered in the candlelight, wet with tears that had yet to fall. Uri thought about the people he wanted to help, about the goal he wanted to reach. Those thoughts were selfless, the kind of thoughts expected from him as a king; love and peace. These were the thoughts he’d always had. His thoughts turned more mundane as he thought about the books he had to keep hidden under his bed, lest his brother find them and destroy them. Was that selfish of him? They were just books…if no one found them, what harm could they do? Then came the personal desires. Things he had never imagined he would ever be able to ask for. It was wrong! And yet…

“I…I want…” Could he say it? He saw the future. An end that no one, not even this wild, unpredictable warrior from the underground, would be able to stop. But maybe…just for a moment…he could pretend he didn’t.

His hand curled around the back of the taller man’s neck as he shot forward on his toes and tugged just enough so their lips met in a heated kiss.

Well…he tried to, at least. A firm hand pressing down on his shoulder stopped him from closing the gap between them. Confusion swept through him as he met the shielded gaze of the man above him. Neither of them moved. Uri kept his hand curled around Kenny’s neck. He wanted this too badly to let go. There was a whisper in the back of his mind telling him that maybe he should have felt embarrassed, his advances were just refused after all. It was dismissed as quickly as it came. Kenny hadn’t pulled away, so it wasn’t a full refusal…right?

“The hell are you doing?” Kenny’s voice was low, his eyes never looking away from Uri’s. There was no harshness, no disdain, only mild confusion. _Is he really trying to…_

“What, you’ve never been kissed before?” Uri asked with a short, tense laugh, trying his hardest to give a coy smile. He cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away briefly before locking their gazes together again, this time with determination, and giving the back of Kenny’s neck a small squeeze, “You just told me to think about myself. Are you going to deny me what I want now?”

One dark brow quirked up slightly. Kenny spoke, words soft with barely concealed wonder, “This is what you want? _I’m_ what you want?” 

Uri bit his lip shyly, looking down and away for a moment. He took a deep breath and looked back up, blue eyes open and earnest. His voice was barely above a whisper when he nodded and breathed, “Yes.”

The hand on his shoulder shifted, coming up to cup his chin. A calloused thumb brushed slowly over his bottom lip. The young king inhaled, lips parting slightly, a warm fluttering feeling growing in his chest. “Yes…” he repeated, “Kenny…yes.”

“How interestin’…” Kenny’s voice was just as soft as before. He tilted his head to one side slightly, gaze roaming over the younger man’s face, observing every emotion he revealed.  
His own face gave nothing away as his thumb made another pass over soft, pale lips. “Why?”

“Because I can’t control you…” the slow hypnotic motion of Kenny’s thumb over his lip was proving to be more distracting than Uri had thought it would be. He fought against the urge to close his eyes and be fully absorbed into the sensation. “Because I know that if we do this…if you let this happen…it’s because you want it to happen. I don’t have that kind of power over you. I can trust that if you let this happen, it means you wanted it as much as I do.” 

“You trust what you can’t control.” Kenny’s rough chuckle twisted Uri’s stomach in a way he was sure should have been shameful had it not felt so pleasant. “That’s pretty dangerous thinkin’ there, Uri.” He leaned in a little closer. His eyes, now heated and smoldering, stayed locked with Uri’s. “You ever been with a man before?”

The blond slowly shook his head, his heart pounding a little faster in his chest. _Is this a yes? Is he saying yes?_

“Well then,” Kenny murmured, “we’ll just have to take our time.” With that, the taller man curled his arms beneath Uri’s backside and lifted him up to sit on the edge of the desk. His actions were met with a soft gasp, and he couldn’t help the flare of arousal that shot through him when the smaller man trembled. One hand braced on the desk, and one hand cupping the back of Uri’s head, Kenny leaned in, unblinking as he watched the face before him begin to flush.

Uri felt like a school boy receiving his first kiss all over again. Heart pounding against his ribs, stomach filling with a fluttering sensation, face growing warm. He closed his eyes as the man above him leaned forward, and inhaled sharply when their lips finally met.

The kiss was slow. Kenny’s lips were rough where Uri’s were soft, chapped where the other was smooth, and the thin skin stuck gently when it came together. It took Uri’s breath away. Slowly, as if he were afraid that this was just a dream he could ruin at any moment, he moved his hand to Kenny’s cheek, feeling the light stubble there scratch at his palm. When the darker man didn’t disappear, Uri ran his hand down the side of his neck before moving to curl it around the back, fingers trailing up into the thick black hair beneath the brim of Kenny’s hat. A satisfied thrill ran down his spine when his actions coaxed a pleased hum from the older man. Slowly he let his free hand curl around the edge of Kenny’s open coat, not wanting him to suddenly back away. 

Kenny’s chest rumbled with an amused chuckle, and he stepped closer when the grip on his coat tightened slightly. Uri’s shaky breaths were warm against his cheek. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Uri’s head, his other arm coming up to wrap around the smaller man’s lower back and hold him close, dispelling any worry of him abandoning the moment.

And what a moment it was. Kenny couldn’t remember the last time he had felt a slow burning arousal build inside him. Most of his partners had been spur of the moment decisions made after one to many drinks. Or, if he were lucky enough to have money to spare, a pretty face from a whore house. They had mostly been used to satisfy a present need, and were never more than “right here right now”. This…this was different. Uri was different. The hunger that grew in his belly came slowly. There was no need to rush. This was not about a quick pleasure session. Uri trusted him. And, if he were being honest, Kenny had to admit that in the year that he had known the man, he had come to trust him too.

Uri jumped at the first ghosting touch of Kenny’s tongue. A light flick across his bottom lip when they parted between kisses. He responded eagerly, letting his lips part for the next sensation. 

The touches remained slow as Kenny deepened the kiss. A soft stroke here, a teasing flick there, he barely reached past Uri’s teeth as he coaxed the smaller man’s tongue into action. He grinned against the blonde’s lips when he released a low moan, noting how his breath tasted like black tea and honey. When he could feel Uri’s tongue brush against his, he pulled him closer, hand cupping the back of his head firmly, pressing their mouths together until their teeth clicked against each other and he could lick the roof of Uri’s mouth. Kenny eased up only after he could hear Uri’s breathing hitch. The taller man pulled back, nipping at Uri’s kiss-swollen bottom lip as he did.

Uri sucked in a deep breath. He felt hot, too hot, and every touch Kenny gave only fueled the fire in his stomach. More, he wanted more. Blue eyes met gray, both gazes heated with want. Kenny’s lips curled into a lewd smirk as he reached up to remove his hat, tossing it to the side with a flick of his wrist, and Uri gasped from the sudden rush of desire that went through him. Unable to stand waiting for the other man to make a move, the noble fisted both hands into his jacket and yanked him back in for another fiery kiss. Kenny responded in kind, fingers curling tightly into soft blond locks, nails brushing over the noble’s scalp. When Uri broke the kiss to gasp from the feeling, Kenny leaned his head down more to run his lips across his jawline, grinning when Uri immediately tilted his head back for him. Cradling the blond head in his hand, the rugged man trailed hot open mouthed kisses from jaw line to collar bone before slowly tracing his tongue back up over pale flesh.

Uri let out a low moan, closing his eyes so he could fully enjoy the touch. Kenny’s mouth was hot against his skin, and the way his nails brushed against his scalp sent a pleasant tingling sensation down his spine. Wanting to be closer, to feel more, Uri ran his hands down the firm torso in front of him, curling his fingers into the other man’s belt and using it to tug him closer still before his nimble fingers began to pull it loose. The deep chuckle he received in his ear was sinfully pleasant. 

“Getting needy?” Kenny murmured before licking along the shell of the blonde’s ear.

Uri groaned, “Don’t tease me…” He began unfastening the taller man’s pants.

“Not tonight.” Kenny kissed down his neck again, hands moving to swiftly unbutton Uri’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms in one smooth movement. His lips moved down to tease across the younger man’s collar bone, tongue lapping across the dip in the middle. Dropping the shirt onto the floor, he brought his hands back up to stroke over smooth skin. Planting one last kiss to Uri’s neck, Kenny pulled back so he could admire the newly exposed torso. 

The young king’s body was lithe, with a slim waist and soft skin. Kenny wanted to devour him. Calloused hands explored the curve of his waist, glided over a flat stomach and journeyed up over his chest. Fingers flitted lightly over pink nipples, drawing a gasp from the noble. Not one mark marred his pale skin, and Kenny let himself wonder if any childhood scars had been erased by the titan power Uri now possessed.

“You’re beautiful.” 

Uri felt his cheeks flush at the compliment. “I wouldn’t have pictured you as a sweet talker.”

“I’m harsh, not blind.” Kenny’s hands ran back down his sides.

“Thank you…” Uri kissed him once, slowly, before reaching up to push the white trench coat off the taller man. Kenny let it slide down his arms onto the floor and stood still as the blond began to unbutton his shirt. It soon joined the coat in a messy pile. Both were nudged to the side as Kenny toed off his boots and moved them out of the way.  
Uri took his turn exploring the other man. Kenny was more built than he was. Still slim, but his torso was more defined from years of fighting. Abs were more defined, shoulders slightly broader, arms more built, his chest was dusted lightly with dark hair, matching the line of curls that started about an inch above the band of his pants. He had scars. Some of them were smooth lines a shade or two lighter than his skin, some of them were raised, jagged, and discolored. Uri guessed they were from blades. There was one on his side, between his hip and ribcage, and one on his left bicep that Uri assumed were bullet wounds. He was gentle as he explored them, letting his fingers run over each line and mark. When he glanced up to make sure his actions were approved, he was startled to see Kenny watching him. He paused.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, it’s fine. Just wonderin’ what you thought of ‘em.” 

Blue eyes returned to the scarred torso. A single finger traced over a long pale scar across his ribs. “Will you tell me their stories?”

Kenny hummed in his chest, “One day, if you want me to.”

“I’d like that…” Lips pressed against the same scar in a gentle kiss, ending the discussion. Soft hands roamed over firm muscles, tracing over each dip as they went. When Uri had had his fill, he slid his thumbs into the waist band of those open pants and pushed them down as far as he could reach. Gravity handled the rest, and they joined the pile of clothing on the floor. 

“Your turn.” Kenny placed a kiss on the top of Uri’s head as he swiftly undid the blonde’s pants. Uri lifted his hips up so the clothing could be pulled down over the curve of his backside and his thighs. Kenny smoothly went down on his knees, pulling off the noble’s shoes and pants and tossing them into the clothing pile. His lips pressed against Uri’s knee, gray eyes watching the way the younger man’s pupils dilated as he continued a trail of kisses up the inside of his thigh. 

“We need oil.” The words were murmured against Uri’s skin, making him shiver.

“H-hold on.” He leaned back on his desk, twisting to one side so he could reach the drawers while Kenny continued to kiss up his thigh. The blond moaned quietly at the sensation of hot breath against his groin, there and gone before those wandering lips continued down his other leg. 

The desk drawer squeaked quietly as it was opened. Uri reached inside quickly, pushing aside papers and pens as he hunted. Fingers curled around a glass vial after a moment of  
searching and Uri sighed with relief. The possibility of having to pause in order to track down oil was not one he had been pleased with. Hand shaking slightly with want, Uri withdrew from the drawer and held the vial out for Kenny. 

Kenny accepted the vial without comment. Gray eyes met with blue, burning with lust as he moved his mouth back up Uri’s thigh, smirking when the smaller man’s breathing hitched in anticipation. Keeping their gazes locked, Kenny set the vial on the floor before placing both hands on Uri’s slim hips and placing a slow kiss to the base of the blonde’s erection. 

Uri bit his bottom lip, hands moving to fist into thick black hair. He watched, heart beating hard in his chest, as the man before him trailed his tongue up the side of his cock. A gasp escaped him, and he fought the desire to close his eyes, wanting desperately to continue to look into his lover’s eyes. Pleasure overwhelmed him when the wet warmth of Kenny’s mouth began to surround his sensitive flesh. The hot press of the older man’s tongue against the underside of his erection drew a loud moan from the blond. He let his head fall back, mouth open slightly, eyes closed. His fingers stroked through dark hair, legs trembling when the head between them began to bob over his cock. 

Breath-taking. That was the only way Kenny could think of to describe the man above him. Uri was beginning to flush down his neck and over his chest, pale skin turning rosy pink. The sounds that escaped him were like a drug. Kenny wanted to hear more. He hummed against the others cock, taking him deep into his mouth until his nose was flush against the coarse golden pubes at the base. Holding the position for a moment, he swallowed, hearing Uri release a choked cry at the way his throat tightened around him. 

“Kenny…” Uri’s moaned his name, trying his hardest to stay quiet in case someone happened to walk past his office door, “ _Please_ …I need…I want…”

Kenny pulled back slowly, tongue dragging along the pulsing vein on the underside of Uri’s cock before licking the bitter sweet drop of pre cum off the tip. Licking his lips, he stood up, twisting the cork out of the bottle of oil as he did. He handed the open vial to Uri before reaching behind him to clear the desk with a sweep of his arm, sending papers and pens scattering to the floor. Kissing the smaller man before he could voice any complaints to the mess, Kenny took the vial back and poured a generous amount of its contents onto his fingers. He set the vial down on the corner of the desk and pressed his clean hand to Uri’s chest.

“Lie back.”

Doing as he was told, Uri leaned back on his elbows, watching Kenny rub his oiled fingers together to warm the slippery substance. The blond gave a soft sound of surprise when his legs were spread open, one hoisted up so his calf was resting on a muscled shoulder, his other hooked over Kenny’s left arm. A shiver ran down Uri’s spine as the most tender parts of him were exposed to the cool air and a hungry gaze. 

Curling his left hand around the edge of the desk to brace Uri’s legs open, Kenny lowered his oil slicked fingers between Uri’s firm cheeks and rubbed over his puckered entrance slowly. The muscle tensed beneath his fingers, and he heard Uri inhale sharply at the touch. Kenny stayed patient, circling the little pink hole slowly, the tip of his forefinger prodding gently. He continued the ministrations until he felt the muscle relax under his fingertips. Slowly he pushed his forefinger past the tight ring of muscle, letting out a low groan as the snug heat clenched around his finger.

Uri gasped, head tilting back again. The pressure was foreign, but not painful as he had imagined it would be. He bit his lip at the feeling of Kenny’s finger swirling inside him, rubbing against his inner walls. Trusting Kenny not to hurt him, Uri shifted to lie flat on his back, arms moving to the sides so he could loosely grip at the edges of his desk. He closed his eyes, letting out a soft moan as Kenny began slowly pumping his finger in and out of him, curling it every so often.

The feeling of a second finger pushing in with the first made the noble jump and tense a bit, hands tightening their grip on the desk.

“Easy,” Kenny stopped pushing as soon as the muscle clamped down, “You gotta stay relaxed.”

Uri nodded once, taking a slow breath in and reminding himself that he still wanted this. He relaxed once more against the desk, letting a small sound escape when he felt both fingers enter him.

“There…” Kenny watched where his two fingers disappeared into the smaller man, “Damn you look good, Uri.” He pumped his hand leisurely, feeling the way the warm body beneath him opened up around the intrusion, gradually accepting his fingers to the bottom knuckle. “Feelin’ alright?”

Uri let out a small groan, lifting his head to look at the darker man, “I feel great...” The slight burn he had felt from the stretch had dissipated as quickly as it had appeared, and the easy motions of the fingers inside him had soothed away any residual pain. Now, with Kenny continuing his smooth rhythm of lazy thrusts, there was a yearning feeling inside the noble, like he was being teased with the prospect of something wonderful, if only Kenny would go just a little deeper…

Kenny curled his fingers, and Uri had to clap a hand over his mouth to muffle his cry. He heard Kenny chuckle deeply above him.

“Found it,” the older man pressed against the blond’s prostate, moving his fingers in a small circle around the sensitive area. A pleased grin grew on his face as Uri moaned into his hand, laying his head back down against his desk with a dull thud.

“Don’t knock yourself out now.” 

“H-hush…hah please, don’t stop…” Uri rocked his hips down against the fingers inside him.

“Don’t plan on it.” Kenny spread his fingers apart, stretching the muscles as best he could as he thrust his digits, curling them against the blond’s prostate to keep him pleased.

“Kenny…ngh…I need you, _now._ ” Uri looked up at Kenny, face flushed, pupils blown wide with arousal. The sight made Kenny feel desperate to be inside the smaller male, desperate to hear more of his small sounds. He felt a sudden need to hear Uri moaning his name while he was lost in the throes of pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ , Uri…” Kenny removed his fingers quickly, cock twitching at the mewl the action drew from the young man. Wasting no time, he slicked his erection with oil and rearranged  
Uri’s legs to wrap around his hips. His heart was pounding in his chest, a burning lust coursing through his veins. Taking himself in hand, he positioned the head of his cock to Uri’s twitching entrance and slowly sank into the tight heat. “ _Fuck!_ ” 

Uri gripped the edge of the desk tightly, letting out a muffled cry into his palm. Kenny held him steady, rocking his hips with shallow thrusts that moved him forward a little at a time until he was pressed flush against the back of Uri’s thighs. 

A deep growl rumbled from the older man’s chest. It took all his self-control to hold back from claiming the blond beneath him, the feeling of his body spasming around his cock almost too good to resist.

“You good?”

A smile and a nod was his answer. “I’m great…”

Uri set a hand on his own stomach, just over where he could feel Kenny inside him. He could feel the way his own body was clenching around the hard length. A low moan escaped him.

“Kenny, move… _please_ …”

“Mm…you say please so nicely.” Kenny lifted the blond’s legs once more, hooking them over his elbows before leaning forward, bracing his hand on either side of Uri’s hips.

The noble trembled as the movement sent shocks of pleasure through him. He was about to reply, to say something teasing about the almost purr he was sure he heard in the older man’s voice, when Kenny pulled his hips back and thrusted back into him; effectively cutting him off in favor of drawing a pleased cry from his lips instead. 

Kenny growled his approval as the blond grabbed his shoulders, enjoying the sting of blunt nails digging into his skin. Knowing Uri was flexible enough to handle it, the taller man bent farther over the noble’s body, drawing his tongue up the side of his slender neck until he reached his ear. Voice low and sultry, with just the right amount of predatory lust, he murmured;

“ _Mine._ ”

Before biting lightly at the soft flesh just under Uri’s ear. Spurred on by the sensual sound released by the smaller male, Kenny pulled his hips back again, feeling the hands on his shoulders move to his back, before he thrust forward again, setting a slow and firm rhythm. 

Uri buried his face in the crook of the older man’s neck, listening to every deep grunt or growl released when their hips connected. He knew he was being louder than he had wanted to be at the beginning, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. For once his mind was clear as he registered nothing but bliss. This was the first time in a long time he felt secure enough to forget about his nagging guilt. The whispers that came with his mysterious powers were finally quiet. This moment was just for him.

Fingers curled into thick black locks and tugged until Kenny turned his head and their lips met in a clumsy kiss. Uri let out a muffled keen as Kenny dragged his cock along his prostate, legs clenching around the firm arms that held them up. Kenny responded with a possessive growl, pulling away from the kiss so he could bite at the pale neck being offered to him, making sure to leave dark marks that would be gone by morning. He let out his own deep carnal cry when Uri drew his nails down his back, leaving lines that stung beautifully.

The desk beneath them groaned in protest as their movements became more hurried, the slap of skin against skin rising in volume. Uri clung to Kenny’s back, eyes screwed shut and chanting the older man’s name like a prayer. A growl rumbled through Kenny’s chest when Uri clenched down around his cock, the muscles spasming as the younger man approached his climax. Feeling taken by the need to mark and claim, Kenny bit down on the soft flesh where Uri’s neck and shoulder joined, releasing a muffled grunt against the skin as he drove his hips harder into Uri.

Uri loud out a wordless cry, his nails biting deeper into Kenny’s back when he hit his release. Pleasure coursed through him, sending him into a place where everything felt amazing and nothing could be wrong. He was mildly aware of Kenny giving a small shout and going still as he spilled his seed deep inside him.

He came back slowly, the high of his orgasm retreating to leave him feeling warm and content. Both of them lay still, letting their heart rates return to a normal pace. Uri stroked his fingers through Kenny’s hair, the strands along his neck wet with sweat, and earned himself a low rumble that the other would later claim was most definitely not a purr for his effort.

A small whine escaped him when he felt Kenny shift over him, and he wrapped his arms around muscular shoulders, hoping to keep the man still. His actions were rewarded with a deep chuckle, but were otherwise in vain as Kenny pulled back, his softened cock slipping easily from Uri’s twitching entrance.

“Got a rag around here?” 

“No,” Uri sat up on his elbows, looking at the wet stickiness that was streaked over both of their stomachs. A lazy smile formed over his lips, “I don’t feel like moving to find one.”

“Tch. This’ll have to do then.” Kenny bent over, grabbing Uri’s shirt from the floor. He stood back up, giving a small grin when he noticed the expression on the younger man’s face. “I ain’t using my shirt. This is your mess after all.” Uri couldn’t bring himself to care enough to argue. He watched as Kenny cleaned himself off before sitting up, hand outstretched to take the shirt for his own mess. To his surprise, Kenny ignored his offered hand and moved closer, wiping him down gently but firmly. Uri closed his eyes, relaxing under the touch and leaning his head forward against Kenny’s shoulder. Feeling calmed and exhausted, he wanted nothing more than to curl up on his soft bed and sleep.

“Don’t you fall asleep on me.”

Uri hummed in response. Kenny rolled his eyes before stepping back, ignoring the soft sound from Uri as he was forced to hold himself up. The older man bent down for more clothing, slipping his pants on and grabbing his long coat. Turning back to the blond, he draped the article of clothing around slim shoulders before looping his arm beneath Uri’s knees and picking him up with ease, holding him bridal style. Uri pulled the coat around him, covering his body, and leaned his head against Kenny’s chest.

“You’re spoiling me.”

“Want me to drop you?”

The younger man smiled, accustomed to the man’s own brand of joking, “Not really.”

“Then hush.” Kenny carried Uri out of his study and down the hall to his bedroom, shifting him in his arms to open the doors. Kicking the bedroom door shut behind them, he lay the blond down on his bed, raising an eyebrow when his wrist was grabbed before he could step away.

“Kenny? What are we calling this?”

He blinked. “A distraction. That’s what you needed.” He met the gaze of the man beneath him, keeping his expression guarded once again. 

“A distraction.” Uri nodded once, sitting up slightly. “I know you don’t sleep very well, Kenny. Perhaps, if you need one during the night, I could offer you a distraction as well.” 

Kenny didn’t answer immediately. It had been a long time since he had last shared a bed with one of his partners. Normally he left after the fun, or asked them to leave. It was easier to sleep without worrying about the possibility of them slashing his throat in the night. This wasn’t a normal night though. Uri was not his average partner. With a small shrug he joined the smaller male on the bed, stripping out of his pants once more and tossing them onto the floor. Uri immediately moved to curl against his side, claiming his arm as a pillow. The blond yawned softly, blue eyes sliding closed. He felt safe.

“Good night, Kenny.”

“Night, Uri.” Kenny lay quiet, watching Uri fall asleep. He let his eyes roam over the dark bruises he had left along the blond’s pale throat before returning his gaze to the sleeping face on his arm. Uri looked much more peaceful now than he had when Kenny had first walked into the study. There was no crease between his eyes from a furrowed brow, and a soft smile seemed to be permanently settled over his pale lips. No tears streaked his face. 

Slowly, so he didn’t disturb the sleeping man, Kenny brought his arm up to gently stroke through soft blond hair, allowing himself a small smile before he closed his eyes. He felt satisfied that he had been able to help the young noble escape his guilt for the night, and he looked forward to the next time he would be able to offer a well needed distraction.


End file.
